Puericia
by Chocomorphox
Summary: En un cerrar y abrir de ojos te das cuenta que tu inocencia vuela lejos dejando un campo hermoso uno lleno de complicaciones.


Puericia

Debajo de un manzano con el sol pegando en sus rostros infantiles y frágiles. Tonos diferentes, de ojos saltones y rasgados. Manos entrecruzaras y entrelazados, dedos alargados y pequeños, escuchan el sonar de una campana en una de las millones de catedrales, sonrientes mirando el horizonte. Juegos de aquí y allá, no hay nada más. No hay prohibiciones, no hay maldad, solo risas y miradas inocentes. El sol para ellos es simple, enorme pero simple y fácil de obtener.

Como las mismas estrellas y la luna. Dos idiomas adaptados a su perfección, pero para los niños no existen idiomas más que juegos. Pasaron la tarde corriendo por el prado, por las casas de maderas donde los adultos siguen trabajando. No tienen edades, no tienen fecha límite, no pueden; ellos creen... Que no podrán crecer, pues al pasar de los años y los días no ven diferencias, no ven nada diferente a lo que ven por siempre. Dos conocidos, un extraño, que al pasar del tiempo solo se vuelve amigo. Tonos de ojos de diferentes colores, colores que tienen regados por el césped de una enorme casa en el centro de las millones de praderas y montañas. Hojas que se consiguen al pensar, se imaginan las nubes de animales y objetos. Ellos pintan el mundo a su manera, a su estilo.

Siguen las risas por toda el atardecer, los pasos infantiles cruzarse de un extremo a otro hasta una caída…. Una caída y los siglos pasar. Alza la mirada y el cabello te tapa. Frunces el ceño y no ves mas allá a los que seguías. Es triste al ponerte de pie como el césped es cada vez más oscuro, ya no tiene el mismo color verde intenso que los tres pintaron juntos. Abres la boca y no sale más una risa infantil y peor una voz suave y delicada.

Ya no escuchas a las aves día y noche, solo los escuchas al pasar de la mañana y en el atardecer, ya no ves animales en el cielo, ya no ves esas nubes esperándote. Bajas la mirada y ves a lo lejos gente con esos objetos que antes para ti eran de madera. Te sientes pesado y al bajar tu mirada verdosa te das cuenta que ya no tienes tu ropa cómoda e infantil. Dejas que te lleve el viento con tus ahora largos cabellos castaños lacios y ondulados. No entiendes que paso o simplemente no lo quieres ver. Niegas y caminas, caminas y solo ves al o lejos a tus amigos de juegos. Esos que ahora están que se miran con odio y rencor. Uno de ojos carmesí que solía tomar tu mano ahora sujeta el cuello de ese uniforme aun mil veces más pesado del de ojo violeta como el mismo color de las uvas que pintaban cuando era primavera. Tienes un arma real, de calibre, mortal.

Ladeas tu cabeza y no lo entiendes al fruncir el ceño entristecida. Fue años de amistad, años de tanto, siglos…. Y ahora tus pies se mueven solos detrás del ahora hombre de cabello castaño. Sientes el golpeteo en tu corazón, ya no es amistad, es un movimiento simple y delicioso dentro… dicen que es amor. No lo quieres creer pero cuando abres más los ojos ya no están en ese campo que se lleno de muerte y huele a sangre. Ahora estas dentro de un salón con tus manos delicadas, de uñas pulidas y curvadas. No entiendes el porqué pero ahí está, el anillo perfecto, el que toda mujer sueña mas no niña. El te mira de reojo por encima de su hombro sin entender tampoco que hace ahí y porque tiene que portar un anillo en su anular. A lo lejos un par de ojos carmesí los observan, no sabe cómo uno se puede llegar a sentir al pasar las horas. El sabe tanto y mucho más que ambos.

Tú tragas un poco de tu propia saliva y escuchas el mismo sonido de esa enorme campana de ese mismo templo, ahora ya te divisas debajo de ella con ese mismo hombre atractivo castaño, tomado de la mano. El te ve altivo y aristócrata, no tienes necesidad de que te cuente nada, pero lo sabes… sabes que su vida después de tanto se lleno de tristezas. Tu vida fue hermosa al pasar de ese sueño porque lo que ves no te gusta, el no quiere estar ahí, el quiere volver a correr con una crayola en la mano y tocar pianos falsos hechos de papel. Ahora está ahí mirándote sin saber el porqué, sin saber porque tuvo el tiempo que pasar al pasar el manzano. Recuerdas cuando de niños intentaba empujarte pero nunca comprendiste porque nunca lo lograba. Sonríes y le das confianza pero su coraza no lo deja. Esta pegado a ti, no quiere nada más.

Sientes una mirada mas y al voltear esta un albino tan atractivo como el tomando tu otra mano. Se miran, los miras y no hay palabra que decir. Los tres desean una simple respuesta, pues la pregunta es simple. Cierras los ojos y al abrirlos están ellos viéndote con esos ojos alargados e infantiles. Tu tomas asiento entre tanto monte, entre mariposas y edelweiss. Llevas tus manos pequeñas sin anillo en tu dedo y te dejas llevar por el llanto.

Ellos preocupados se acercan y acarician tus cabellos cortos y castaños, mucho más claros. Porque tu soliste pintarlos con ellos como pintaste sus ojos. Cuando uno es niño ve la vida tan simple y limpia, pero al pasar de los años y siglos, tu inocente vida ya no se ve tan clara como los copos de nieve, los pájaros ya no te cantan a ti y colorear ya no es una de tus actividades, pues todo ello lo cambias por placer, por malicia y envidia. Porque al crecer te das cuenta que eres un total pecador, que ya no eres puro como la nieve en invierno.

Porque al dejar de llorar los ves y te das cuenta que al pasar de esos siglos, sus naciones serán fuertes y pobladas, pero uno de tres no será más nada que lo respalde, y aunque exista en corazones ajenos no estará de su parte. Tendrá que vivir pensándose en el mismo para no terminar debajo de la tierra como las docenas de hombres muertos en esa guerra que esos dos pequeños; de ojos carmesí como el color de la sangre que corren en sus venas y el violeta que si lo comparas como el tono un poco más fuerte con ese azul de cielo, sería una arteria, compartida con la sangre.

Esa guerra que tuviste que apreciar a lo lejos por segundos hasta que tu corazón te guio hacia el hombre de música y amargado, porque al final se quedo solo. Niegas y ellos no saben lo que te pasa, solo los abrazas y les dices _"No crezcamos" _pero sabes que es imposible. Sabes que a los dos meses uno de ellos, perderá a su mejor amigo por una mala intensiones de unos hombres que se apoderaron de él. Lo dejaran debajo del mismo manzano sin ganas de hablar, con una Edelweiss en sus manos pequeñas y sin brillo en sus ojos. Desde ese día sabes que el ya no será más un niño, no será más que una nación solitaria que juraría nunca más llorar por nadie, ni por ti, ni por el albino. Volteas a ver al otro que te mira ladino pero preocupado y acaricias su mejilla, él lo sabe y lo siente. El no tiene más que los días contados pero intenta pasarlo diciéndose que es listo y genial, cuando sabe que su infantil vida no queda más que semanas de vida.

Que sabe que a su amigo de ojos violeta le dará una golpiza y el no se dejara, mandara a sus hombres e intentaran acabar con su vida. Así es la vida de un adulto, lleno de problemas, de estrés aunque el amor es infinito, solo pocos saben buscarlo. Ahora tres llantos infantiles que el viento se los lleva pasando terrenos por cada nación. Nadie los escucha más que pequeñas polluelos de aves altivas que dañan las nubes con formas de niños para volverlos adultos tristes y enojados. Ese siglo llego y el está tocando sus típicas melodías son ella a su lado, ahora una mujer de ojos verdes como el mismo color de los prados, silueta perfecta y de labios deliciosos. La recuerda encantadora y machona, pero siempre cuidadosa.

El otro apenas se aferra a un lumbral del mismo salón, apartados, no los ven y toca con su pulgar la cabeza peluda amarilla de un polluelo que llego a su cabeza al pasar de las tardes al caminar por un largo jardín que decía era su lugar. No ve más allá de sus narices y se refugia con sus palabras, pero está más solo que el hombre del piano. Y ella… oh ella, a pesar de que nadie los ve ni ella a ellos está muy cerca. Con cabello alargado y recogido, cabizbaja pensando en sus vidas. Dos cuidado una nación a sus maneras y otro cuidándose de sí mismo. Si uno se queja de su vida, no hay nadie como ellos que tendrían mucho que quejarse pero callados se quedan y dejan el tiempo pasar.

No crecer es imposible, y ahí los ves; Adultos y entristecidos. Unos segundos y se pueden ver a los lejos. Caminan y se ponen otros de pie. Caminan mucho más por un largo camino hasta el mismo prado donde corrieron infinitas veces y se toman de la mano a escondidas. Quien los ve ahora es impuro, es pecaminoso, pero entre los tres no hay nada más puro que el amor compartido. Si quisiste a tus amigos, a los que tuvieron a tu lado por siempre ¿por qué dejarlos por palabras de envidia? Se miran, mezclando colores en sus miradas y esas sonrisas perfectas y al o lejos se ven caminar.

Rumores de muchos idiomas, dos compartidos y uno extranjero, pero significaba lo mismo. Subes la mirada y ves las nubes bellas, con formas de animales, los animales se acercan y los pájaros vuelven a volar delicados como en tu niñez. Aprietas fuerte sus manos y ellos las tuyas. Ahora te sientes bien, y ellos más a ti. Conclusión… nacieron los tres para estar juntos sin importar los siglos y la diferencia. Y así fue.

* * *

Esta vez no quise hacerlo solo de Austria y Prussia. Elizabetha es una de las mujeres que de verdad me encanta en Hetalia. Narrativa mucho mas hacia ella, espero que de verdad les haya gustado. El siguiente fic si es solo de Austria y Prussia y créanme esta vez me pasare de narrativa creo hahaha, a ver si ando un tanto inspirado. Ya sabes peticiones por favor dejen sus Reviews con lo que desean xD


End file.
